


Way Back to You

by IamDaiBae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower route ending, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, No beta sorry, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Second Chances, Sickeningly Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae
Summary: After restoring her house, Constance has to go through letters sent by suitors, but only responds to one.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Way Back to You

It had been three years since the war of Fódlan ended, and life as everyone knew it was more peaceful than ever before. Edelgard won the war and fought for a system that united Fódlan more than ever before. Crests were no longer a necessity, and everyone in this new country would have to fight for their own merits in this world. That included a woman who fought tooth and nail to reclaim her house territory, her name in the history books, and once everything was over, her house was reinstated in the former Hrym territory, and though without promises of power simply because of her lineage, Constance was more than happy to create her own political power and even earned herself a spot onto the Council of Sorcery due to her advances made in her field of expertise. 

The amazing part of it? She did it on her own, every step she made was because of her perseverance, days, if not weeks, of not sleeping in order to find a way to make herself useful around the world. It became easier when she created a spell to make it possible to stay up for an entire week, however it required a full week of rest afterwards. Constance von Nuvelle was a woman who’s name was well known and made her an inspiration to women across Fódlan with big goals. Surely she had the help of her found family, Yuri getting her an audience with the nobles who would be the one to assess her abilities. Hapi would be her outlet for her emotions, her rock, her support when she needed someone to listen or tell her that she was being irrational. Balthus was the sort of friend that would force her out of her comfort zone, being the one to help her unwind or relax over some alcohol or nights out. Though they were all in seemingly different corners of the world, they all were the only people Constance could lean on for support. 

Sitting inside her study, she was reading through letters sent to her by various suitors, which made her laugh to herself. Naturally because she was a woman of status, she was now a hot commodity, a prize that was to be won. Funny how there were no letters until she had established herself back into the world, however that debate was for another day. Deciding to play that same game, she would only respond to letters to those nobles that she would have a use for in her life. Though her initial goals have been met, that only means there is more potential to keep moving higher and higher until she was satisfied. Most of these men were still living in the past where they assumed that their crest was enough to have her at their feet, therefore leaving their letters to eventually be burnt. 

One letter however did have quite skeptical and confused; a handwriting she vaguely remembered and recognized. Carefully she opened the letter, expecting another lame letter that proposed a romantic relationship for the “betterment of their houses” or something equally as dumb as that. But instead she was greeted by a letter that started off… Odd. It wasn’t a love letter, or rather a confessional letter. 

_“Dearest Constance von Nuvelle,_

_While it has been some time since we had last spoken, and I so desperately wish to fill that gap. I’ve had my moments to reflect on our lives, and I’ve recently heard that you’ve made your own dreams come true. Perhaps it is you who has reached the highest of peaks._

_Every now and then, the thought of stopping by your territory dawns upon me, and while I wish that I possessed such bravery, every time I have held myself back out of fear that I may not be welcome. I’m aware that this letter may be seen as a misunderstanding, I am not writing this to you because of your newfound success, but because now it makes things easier. Inside, along with this letter, I have included every single letter I had written to you, but never had the courage to send to you._

_Some date back to while we were even still friends and I was a foolish boy with a crush, to when I had heard of your house falling. The last few are from when we spoke together at the academy, and I hadn’t known what I had done to wrong you so greatly._

_Surely by now, a woman of your status is being pressured into finding a husband, and I can only wish you the best of luck. Any suitor should thank their lucky stars to have even been considered by a woman like you._

_I suppose I have been rambling for some time now, and I wish to let you know that though I had been an awful friend in the past, as our territories are now closer than ever, any support that you may require will be yours. I intend on making up for those years that I hadn’t been around for._

_Yours truly,_

_Ferdinand von Aegir.”_

Constance felt something roll down her cheek, and out of complete surprise, she wiped it away to find that it was a tear. Quickly she wiped her eyes, unsure why she had gotten so sentimental over a letter such as this. He was true to his word, Constance flipped past the first letter to find multiple different letters. The first letter was one from the war before everyone had gone their separate ways, when she had pushed him away and told him to forget that she had ever been vulnerable with him, and he’d told her that he wanted to help her reach new heights. It was the first time she had stopped detesting him and was a promise of a new friendship between them. 

The second letter was from before the war had begun, a letter venting his frustrations about Hapi being so defensive towards her, and that he was unsure what he had done so wrong to make her hate him. She could feel his frustration through the words on the paper, that he was growing upset with how he was being treated for something he didn’t know was happening. 

The third letter was dated on the exact day that her territory was invaded, and her death was announced to the world. It was covered in spots, like the author, or in this case Ferdinand, had been crying as he wrote the letters. The writing was sloppy and illegible due to him being young, and being a boy who had lost his friend in an awful event. 

The last letter was dated from her thirteenth birthday, when talk of an arranged marriage was talked about extensively. Ferdinand had turned down one offer from the Varley’s, partially because the rumors of the girl were petrifying, a girl who had never left her room and would curse others. Her own arranged marriage plans fell through since the noble’s son had no interest in marriage, only research and crests. In the letter, he wrote that he wished that his parents would make an offer to hers, even if they had no magical knowledge to offer. It was foolish and it was easy to see that it was written by a young kid who had a crush. The thought made Constance laugh a little, wondering what would have happened if he ended up sending that letter all those years ago. Then would her family have accepted? Would they have received support at their worst hour? 

“Miss?” The soft voice made Constance look up from her letters, quickly wiping away any of the stray tears from her cheeks as she looked to see one of her maids standing at the door, a look of concern on her face. “We have a few more letters from suitors, if you’d like to read through them? There is also a small collection of presents that were left as well.” She informed her before Constance looked back to the letters from Ferdinand, then out the window. Though she had yet found a cure for her condition, in her later years in the war, thanks to a purple haired man, she found that shielding herself from the sun would work enough to keep her condition from worsening. If she left now, perhaps she would make it before night time- “Miss?” The maid called out again, seeing Constance space out once again.

“Oh, yes, I-” She had to get moving if she was going to see him. “Please leave them on my desk, and please have someone prepare my pegasus, I need to make an emergency trip.” She said, grabbing the letters in her hands as she quickly left the study and went to begin preparing her supplies for a ride over to the Aegir territory so she may confront a certain ginger haired man about them. Her heart pounded in her chest as she rushed out the front door with her things, finding her dark pegasus standing outside the door, the saddle already fastened. She hopped on and quickly flew off, leaving a whole group of her help around her home confused, though it wasn’t out of place for the young mistress to act irrationally and suddenly. 

The flight to Aegir territory wasn’t very long, but it didn’t help that she had to keep pulling at the hood to make sure that she wasn’t going to be exposed to the sun too much. The last thing she needed was for her condition to badly affect her on her way to something so important. She was thinking of a million things at once, but none of them were an actual plan on what she was going to do when she arrived. Would she even be allowed to stop by uninvited? Was he even willing to see her after everything? Doubts began to pull at her, unraveling her determination to actually follow through with this, but it was too late as she crossed the border off her territory into his. It was too late to turn back and pretend as if she hadn’t read his letters.

What was she even going to tell him? A simple thank you for acknowledging her feelings? Why was there this sudden need to reach out? Maybe it was because she was afraid that if she didn’t reach out, he was going to disappear forever, again. Losing him a second time wasn’t an option, she decided. 

~

Ferdinand was simply enjoying his evening, though part of him was rather anxious over a letter he had sent to his old friend nearly a week ago and he had gotten no response. Was it too personal? Did it only make things worse for them? He didn’t know, but he knew that possibly never telling her everything was going to hurt him even more, especially because now their territories were so close and they would have no choice but to interact, especially when it came to affairs such as commerce and trade. It was a risk to reach out to her, but there was no doubt that it was the right thing for him. He was in his dining room, enjoying a simple cup of tea as he was reading through letters from his old classmates. Surprisingly enough, he kept in touch with a few of them after everything.

Though out of nowhere, there was pounding on his door and naturally he couldn’t begin to think who would be at his estate this late in the day, so before anyone else could get to it, Ferdinand opened the door to see someone hunched over, panting, their hood pulled so far over her head that he almost didn’t know who it was until they stood up suddenly, and he was face to face with Constance von Nuvelle. For a moment, he stumbled to make sure she was okay before he pulled her in so that she wouldn’t have to be concerned about the sun, wondering what could have possibly been so urgent that she would come to see him in broad daylight. 

It took her a moment to register that she was pulled inside, but when she looked around, she lowered the hood, then turned to Ferdinand. He truly did grow up, didn’t he? During the war, she never had a moment to truly look at him, but as they stood in silence for a moment, she was given the opportunity to take him in. Well built, long hair that made him look as if he was a prince in fairy tales that she would have read as a child, small dimples on his cheeks when he smiled nervously at her. “Ferdinand, I-” 

“I think I have an inkling of why you’re here, Constance.” Ferdinand cut her off, scratching the back of his neck nervously as she caught her breath, and before she could answer, he continued. “You read my letters? I must apologize, they surely must have made you uncomfortable.” He said, but Constance could only furrow her eyebrows, looking at him as he looked embarrassed. 

“Yes, I did read them, but uncomfortable isn’t quite the right word. May we sit down?” Constance asked, removing her cloak as Ferdinand nodded, quickly fetching his butler to prepare the tea for them before they went to sit down in his common room. She followed him as he led her and they both took a seat on the couch beside each other, the lit fireplace illuminating the two of them as the sun seemed to set rather quickly. For a moment, the two of them were at a loss of words, neither of them not knowing what to say. Neither of them looked at the other, just at the fire, or the decorations around the room, but they refused to be the first to look at the other.

Constance had hoped that asking to sit down would buy her some time to try to figure out why she came to see him so suddenly, but nothing significant came to mind. All she knew was that when she read his letters, she had to talk to him. About the letters? She didn’t know, but it was important to her. 

A cup of tea was placed in front of her and she said a soft thank you to the butler, taking a sip of the drink. It was a rose petal blend, her favorite. Was that simply the standard that he gave the guests or did he know? “I wasn’t sure if your preference over time has changed, so my apologies if it is inadequate.” Ferdinand apologized, still awkwardly sitting as he didn’t even make an effort to drink his own, nerves must be getting to him as she was struggling to find her own words. 

“No, no, it’s perfect, thank you.” Constance said, before she sighed, grabbing the papers out of her messenger bag, putting them on the coffee table as she finally looked over to him, and his eyes met hers. She noticed the way he relaxed when she thanked him, and the small gesture made her relax a small bit as well. Her eyes went back to the papers and she gulped, deciding she should address them. “I wanted to thank you for the letters, they… They meant a lot to me, Ferdinand.” 

Hearing her thank him for his letters was an unexpected, but very welcome reaction to hear, part of him was terrified that she was going to fight him or get angry at him over them since he felt that they were inappropriate to send them, especially when he knew that this was the prime time for her to be considering a husband. “Oh, there is nothing to thank me for, Constance. I just… I knew I couldn’t hold onto them forever, at least not without having you read them first. It was one of my biggest regrets, not sending them to you when I wrote them.” 

It surprised her to hear him admit it in person, but it was nice to hear nonetheless. Smiling slightly, she looked into her tea as she began to think. “Did you mean it? That I would have your support no matter what?” She asked, and though it sounded like a simple question, she was so nervous to hear his reply. Quickly he nodded, finally taking a sip out of his own tea.

“Of course I did. I wish to be there for you, because I know that I wasn’t when you needed me. My vanity and arrogance got in the way back then, but now I wish to make amends. That is as long as your future husband won’t mind the support of another man.” He said with a small laugh, but was surprised when she didn’t laugh along with him, causing him to raise his eyebrow at her. 

“I don’t intend on marrying someone, not when they’re only after me because suddenly I’m an item of value to them.” Her reasoning was sound, but it still surprised Ferdinand to hear it. She was right, she was someone of value. Her knowledge with magic and her research was priceless and would serve to make for a good foundation for anyone’s future, especially her future children if she were to teach them. Though it felt gross to think about Constance like that, and his silence was noticed, and she made a face at him before finishing her current cup of tea. “I’ve rejected all of the letters in my pile, all except-” A moment of realization dawned upon her and she couldn’t fight the rising embarrassment. “I suppose I’ve rejected all but yours.” 

“All but mine?” He nearly choked on his tea, and he faced her, wondering what she had meant. Seeing her with such an expression aside from the typical angry or upset one that she usually wore around him was… nice. Her smile suited her. 

“Yes, that’s partially why I had come over in such a hurry. I… I want you in my life again, Ferdinand. Those ten years without you have been rough, and I’ve missed having the boy I once knew in my life. No ball could ever be the same without you dancing with me. Even no cup of tea could ever be so satisfying if it isn’t in your company.” The confession was unexpected, and he wasn’t sure how to react. She had been missing from his life for so long, and now that she was sitting with him alone in his common room, the fire illuminating her features, it made feelings that he had to bury a long time ago resurface. Though this time his silence left her flustered, and she quickly stood up. Her face was red as she mistook his silence for rejection. “You know- You know what? This was a mistake, I do apologize for wasting your time.” 

She was getting up to leave, and that was the complete opposite of what he wanted. He had to act fast before he lost her again. Quickly he got up and took her hand, turning her back around to look at him. It worked, she stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at him. Quick, he needed to find something to say quickly before she would pull away. 

“I want you to stay.” His words were simple, but he was still nervous about saying them regardless, his hand still holding onto hers. They both went silent as her blue eyes looked up into his orange ones, both of them unsure how to move forward with this. “I… I know that I have no use to you in furthering your research or anything like that, but you’re still the same girl I liked back then. Now I don’t need my parents to make a deal with yours and I can ask you what I wanted to ask you a decade ago.” He pulled her a bit closer to him, and with a deep breath, he tried to find the best way to word his thoughts. “Would you stay with me? Not just for now or for the night,” his cheeks burned as he realized what he had just said, as did hers, “but I want you to stay by my side, Constance. I want us to reach new heights together.” 

It was a proposal of sorts that neither of them were prepared for. He had no intentions of proposing, and it surprised him that he had inadvertently asked for her hand in marriage. What surprised him more was when she took a second to process everything, then she nodded. “I… I would like that, Ferdinand.” Constance sounded almost dazed, before she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug. Still processing his own emotions, he hugged her back, resting his head on top of hers. Until now, he hadn’t realized that he was shaking slightly. Once everything had sunk in, he hugged her tighter as he laughed quietly, realizing that he had just proposed. She laughed quietly too, the adrenaline was starting to wear off. 

“I’ve loved you for a long time, Constance. Thank you…” His voice was soft, and she pulled away just enough for the two of them to look at each other. “Thank you for giving me a chance.” He finished his previous statement, smiling at her as she shook her head in response. He didn’t expect her to say it back though, it was surprising for him to say it to her in the first place, especially when they hadn’t been a romantic couple in the first place.

“I… I think I’ve loved you too, Ferdinand.” She said softly, and he couldn’t help the way he picked her up and spun her around, the two of them laughing as they stayed with each other, simply enjoying being in the other’s arms for the first time after years and years.

~

“And that’s the story of how Mama and I got married.” 

A slightly older version of Ferdinand sat in front of a fireplace with a young blonde girl in his arms, flipping through a book where he seemed to have written down his stories, showing the young girl the letters that he wrote all those years ago. Her orange eyes stared up to him, gasping softly at the story. It made him happy to see that telling the story of he and his wife had that effect on their young daughter.

“Papa, is that a true story?” The question made him laugh and he nodded, pretending to act offended at her simple question. His response made her gasp again, taking a hold of the letters that he kept preserved. “Whoa, it’s like you were a prince in the stories that Mama reads to me. You look like a prince, you know that?” Her words were sweet and innocent, it was hard for him to stop himself from melting right then and there. Suddenly a knock against the door drew both of their attention where his wife stood, smiling softly at the picture ahead of her. “Mama!” The young girl hopped off her lap and ran towards her, and Constance quickly picked her up, holding the young girl tightly with a wide smile. 

“Was your father telling you a bedtime story?” She asked, looking over to him, seeing that he was taking in the sight of his wife and their daughter. The young girl nodded excitedly, before yawning. It was evident that the young girl was tired, and Constance couldn’t fight the soft smile. “Let’s get you to bed, little lady.” She said quietly, smiling to Ferdinand as he got up and they both walked to her bedroom, setting their daughter to bed, both saying goodnight and quietly leaving.

Before they went off to bed themselves, they went to stand on the balcony, looking up to the stars that were shining so brightly above them. On nights like these, it made them thankful that they made their way back to each other. The two of them stood on the balcony, an arm wrapped around the other as they stood in silence for a while, simply enjoying the silence before he looked down to his wife.

Thankful was the only word that came to mind when he looked at her. Thankful for another chance, thankful for the life she gave him, thankful for the family he built with her. Thankful that they found their way back to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is one I wrote just as a cool down piece to help reset my brain after I've pushed myself to write too much. So naturally my solution is to write more, I guess lmaoo. Anyways, I appreciate you for reading this!


End file.
